Reflection Of My Life
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy's tale of regret on her pureblood bigotry and what Draco means to her. Oneshot


I don't own Harry Potter okay?

"There you go; you look beautiful Cissy." Bellatrix Lestrange said as she adjusted her sister's dress. Narcissa was the last of the Black sisters to get married. She was the baby who the other two looked out for. As they were growing up they were very close but as they started to become adults, their true colors showed. Bellatrix was a pure blood fanatic. Andromeda saw past that and followed her heart in marrying Ted Tonks, a muggle-born. It was this act of love that caused her disownment by her family. The tapestry had a burn on it over both Sirius and Andormedia's names.

"Bella I've been thinking and I'm not sure this is right. Muggle borns are people too. Lucius has this annoyingly haughty personality and rumor has it he's a Death Eater! I don't want my husband lying to me!" Narcissa said in a whimper.

"Oh you're just nervous that's all. That is your cold feet talking." Bellatrix laughed. She wanted this to go through. The Malfoys were the nobles of the pureblood wizarding world.

"Sirius and Andromeda were good people Bella! And they were disowned for having a conscience!" Narcissa rarely spoke up as the baby of the family but she had to do it someday.

"You can't tell me you don't love Lucius!" Bellatrix said.

"Since when did this family care about love?" Narcissa retorted in an angry way.

"Okay. What do you like about Lucius?" Bellatrix said convincing her sister to go through with it.

"Well he can be funny, he's handsome, he seems sweet and does seem to truly care." Narcissa said her long blonde hair standing out against her ivory white wedding gown and her gossamer veil was attached to a goblin made tiara. "Maybe I can change him."

"_Or he'll change you..."_ Bellatrix muttered then spoke up, "Cissy I've seen all the guys you dated and Lucius seems the best one for you. I only want what's best for you."

"I'm sure he's a good man under his bad exterior..." Narcissa Black said in her last moment of being single.

"Do you Narcissa Persephone Black take Lucius Cain Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Narcissa said taking a breath looking over at Lucius.

"Do you Lucius Cain Malfoy take Narcissa Persephone Black to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he said smugly. Black family girls e\were known to be beautiful and Narcissa was no exception. Now she was all his.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lucius pulled Narcissa in for the kiss.

"I love you Cissy." He said in a whisper.

"I love you too Lucius." Narcissa said in tears.

_3 years later..._

"Lucius! My water broke!" A very pregnant Narcissa Malfoy yelled in labor pains.

"Okay. Okay. We can handle this!" He said as he summoned a midwife to the manor. " Dobby! Look after Narcissa and the baby with your life!"

"Yes sir Mr. Malfoy sir." Dobby said as the midwife came in

"Okay..." The midwife said as she preformed a pain easing spell. "Now at the next contraction I want you to push ready...push!" Narcissa moaned in pain and looked at Lucius angrily. He did cause this in her mind. "Okay this push should do it-push!" She pushed and Draco was born. "It's a boy!" Lucius took the boy in his arms.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. That is a proper name. Don't you agree?" Lucius asked with little concern for Narcissa's opinion.

"Yes but..." Narcissa said feebly. Having a baby was exhausting.

"It's decided! Hello my little Draco!" Lucius said cooing to his son. Narcissa weakly got herself up and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and looked at her reflection in the glass. The girl she saw, she hardly knew. "Who is that girl?" She asked. As Draco grew older, he looked up to his father. He would spend any time he could with him. As the years rolled on Narcissa started to present a haughty face to the world. It took a psychological toll on her however. It caused her to cling to her son, the only real thing in her mind. By this time Draco was less of the little boy who loved to play with mummy but more like his father. Now it was the final showdown between Harry and Voldemort. Harry had been killed, or so Voldemort thought.

"Go check the body." He said to Narcissa.

Narcissa went over and mother's intuion told her Harry was alive. If anyone knew about Draco it was most likely him.

"Is Draco alright? Is he in the castle?" Narcissa whispered so Voldemort wouldn't hear.

"Yes." Harry whispered back and Narcissa was relived. Then she lied to Voldemort and told him Harry was dead.

Narcissa thought to herself that she almost lost her son like her sister lost her daughter. Their only children. If only she spoke up as Draco was a child more, he might not have nearly killed himself trying to avenge his father. She nearly lost all she had. Once in the castle, she had to find Draco to tell him the truth; to get him on the right side. He had to learn from her mistake. She looked around stepping over Voldemort's body and she hugged Draco. "Draco I want to tell you something."

"What Mum?" He asked in a numbed voice.

"You can accept muggle borns. They're people too. You need to know the right thing. I did but never acted on it. I could have saved you from this mess. I failed." Narcissa cried.

" Mum it's okay. You didn't fail me. You took care of me better than Dad. Since Dumbledore died, I have known that. I just had to keep the act up like Snape." Draco said.

"I love you Draco..." She cried.

"I love you too Mum." Draco said hugging her.

**A/N: That was a quick one. Read and Review or else and if you are a troll bigot I'll get you! Go to My forums and Flame Rising Support Group and see in my Keep an Eye out post. The first 777 reviewers who aren't flamers get a free cookie and car of their choice. Oh and a ride in Hershey believe me it smells good and a freshly made directly from Hershey (I live near there) Hershey bar and a trip to HersheyPark with the best coaster like ever! Sorry bout the spiel! It just came to me!**


End file.
